Capture My Heart
by Midori-sama
Summary: Harry and Draco are a couple, and after having moved to America, they meet a new friend, who isn't exactly *what* she seems. Not a 'OMG! I'M A WITCH!' story, trust me.


This is a Warning for people who actually *are* like Kent or the annoying Park Lady in this story: Issues on homosexuality and religion. People who have a problem with that can get the fucking *hell* away from my fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
(P.O.V. of O.C.)  
  
  
  
"What the hell is your mother fucking problem?!" I shouted at my longtime boyfriend of almost three years.  
  
"You're cheating on me is what's the problem! That and your constant swearing, and you *smoke*!" Kent glared angrily at me, yet still not yelling.  
  
"What the fuck!? My smoking hasn't bothered you for the past three years! And I only fucking swear when someone fucking pisses me the hell off. And who the hell ever said I was cheating on you! There was that fucking *one* time I told you about, and I was *drunk*!"  
  
"That's another thing. You're a drunk! You should not drink, you're only eighteen." Kent argued at me, still not bringing up the cheating bit.  
  
"What are you talking about? I only drink three or four times in a *month*! If that. And I usually only get drunk *once* out of those three or four! Plus, I told you, someone spiked my drink. Now who the hell told you I was fucking cheating on you?" I screamed. I didn't want Kent to see me crying, I just couldn't cry in front of him. I couldn't, I don't cry in front of him *ever*, I'm not some week little girl he has to take care of. And that's how he always treated me. Kent was two years older than I, we started dating when I was fifteen and he was seventeen  
  
"Nobody had to tell me you tramp! You're always hanging around with those two English guys. I bet you're having sex with the both of them," Kent said heatedly.  
  
"*WHAT*?! For one, they are *British*, two, I don't like Harry like that, and three, they're *gay*!" Suddenly Kent gave me an even icier glare.  
  
"You spend most of your time with two *fags*?" My blood boiled. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were my two closest friends *ever*.  
  
"What the fuck!? Don't you *ever* fucking call them that again or you are *so* going to regret it asswipe. Damn! I can't believe I ever *dated* you! Jesus fucking Christ!" Kent went white.  
  
"What did you say? Don't you *ever* take the Lord's name in anger like that *ever* again." He completely missed the fact that I said *dated*. Imbecile.  
  
"Or what? What are you going to do? Pray to your god and tell him to make me stop? JESUS MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! I'LL SAY IT HOW I *WANT* TO FUCKING SAY IT, YOU BASTARD!" I was getting *really* pissed off at this point. Kent was one of those, "God" this, "God" that, "Praise the" freaking "Lord" weirdoes. He's been trying to dump this crap on me since day one.  
  
I have no problem with Christians mind you, just the ones like Kent and my mother. Always trying to convert me, telling me my religion is *wrong*, then going back and saying that they like me, just not my religion. Whatever. My religion *is* me. And besides that, they're trying to tell me I'm going to hell. Whatever. I don't buy it for one fucking second. There *is* no such place as 'Hell', parents just used it so their damn brats will behave.  
  
I slapped Kent across the face after he stood there shocked at my outburst and started to whisper: "Please God, forgive this misguided child for her evil ways..." and proceeded to go on. What a fucking *asshole*. If I *wanted* him to pray for me, I'd ask him to.  
  
After that, I tore the small ring, gold with a small pink stone set in it, right at his face and spat by his shoe.  
  
"If you're going to call me a child, then why were we even dating? I can't believe you would *ever* think I was cheating on you, *and* I can't believe that you would *dare* to insult my two closest friends. Consider us so *through* that I never want to see your hideous face anywhere near me again. Besides, I'm evil, remember? I'll just end up dragging you down into the fiery pits of hell." After that I stormed out of our backyard and out of his life. I ran inside and packed up a suitcase and yelled over my shoulder as I went out the front door that I'd get the rest of my stuff in a few days at the most.  
  
Jumping into my car, I headed off to Harry's apartment, praying to whatever god *was* up there... or even *down* there that Draco wasn't there. Draco was one of those guys who you have an awesome friendship with, but you just wish it were more... but it's utterly impossible. And it *does* sort of make matters worse that the one time I cheated on Kent, was I ended up making out with Draco when we were completely 'shnockered' as Harry put it. Thank the gods that I passed out before we did anything. I was highly relieved that Harry wasn't mad at me about it either. In fact, when Draco and I went and told him, Harry burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. It's funny, the morning when we woke up next to each other and remembered what happened, Draco started whining about having 'girl germs' in his mouth.  
  
I didn't want to have to deal with seeing Draco right after breaking up with Kent. I needed a good cry and Draco would most likely make fun of me. From what I heard he was a pretty cold bastard when they were in high school in Scotland or wherever, and not all of those mean tendencies had left him.  
  
Harry was the perfect choice to run to; he was my very best friend, but he was really the one I could depend on if I needed to cry, or if I had a secret. For a while I had spent about a month at Harry's last year when I ran away from home. My mother really is too much.  
  
Draco and Harry used to share an apartment, but the two ended up fighting way too much, and decided to still date, but the two really needed *some* privacy from each other. I really hoped Harry would let me share the apartment with him again, he was the only person I trusted enough to stay with and I didn't want to have to go back to my father's place. And then my mother basically kicked me out of her house once I turned eighteen because she found out that while I had been away for that month I had stayed with "a gay freak". Yet another reason I hate my mother so. I love my dad and all... but sometimes I just feel like there's something he's hiding from me. Then again, I get the same feeling around Harry and Draco as well. Maybe I'm just paranoid. My dad loves me... but my mother doesn't. And that's a fact. A fact that everyone who knows my mother knows. My parents never married, in fact it was supposed to be just a one-night stand between them... but Mom got pregnant with me and dad refused to let her get an abortion. The only reason Mom even fought to keep me was because she wanted the child support.  
  
Now I bet you're a bit confused, my mother, having a one night stand. The one always telling me to be more Christian-like? She became a Catholic practically right after I was born. Whatever. SO I was a mistake. Big deal. Of course no one but me, my dad, and my mother know that. Not even Harry. You know it's odd, I've only known Harry for about two years... yet I feel closer to him and Draco than anyone else I know.  
  
I drove up by Harry's apartment building. So far I hadn't seen Draco's car, but he might have parked around the corner or something. I'd have to go in to know. Just as I parked, I could feel the tears finally threatening to fall from my eyes. I opened the door and pushed the buzzer for Harry's apartment, 303. Just a few seconds later I heard the familiar British voice mumble through the intercom: "Who is it?" I honestly *meant* not to let my voice shake, but as soon as I heard his voice I almost immediately started crying.  
  
"H-hi Harry… It's me," I said, sniffling. Immediately the door opened and once I got to the top of the stairs, Harry was waiting there. Evidently he heard the crying. I ran right into Harry's arms, sobbing.  
  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
  
"Asha… what's wrong?" I asked her gently as I walked into the apartment, she was still sobbing into my shoulder. Asha Midori Stone was one of my closest friends… so close that I would even say that I value her friendship even more so than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's. One of the best things about her, I suppose, was the fact that she always though of Draco and I as a normal couple, instead of as freaks. That was pretty much one of the few reasons that she was a better friend than Ron or Hermione. They never understood us being together. Then again, I rarely understand us being together. Would have thought, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter… dating… each other? It was a bit odd, I do say. If anyone had told me five years ago, when I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, that I would have contemplated marrying Draco Malfoy at one time in my life, I'd have admitted the person to the insanity ward of Saint Mungo's. Yes, you heard me right. Shortly after we moved in together, Draco and I actually discussed marriage, odd as it may sound.  
  
"K-K-K-Kent," she managed to sputter out. Oh jeez, what did that ass do or say now? I looked at her imploringly, seeing if she would tell me more. I was actually relieved that I *hadn't* called Draco earlier for him to come over… or me go over to his house. He most likely wouldn't be exactly sweet and helpful. Sure he'd probably offer to deck the bastard that she's dating, but that usually would get her even more worked up. "He… I… I… I broke up with hiiiiiiiim!" she wailed as she started sobbing harder. I moved to sit next to her, instead of in the armchair as I had planned. I stroked her hair thinking 'finally', but wanted to supportive.  
  
"*What* Asha? What did that jerk do to you now?" Draco's voice said from the doorway. You could almost *hear* the frown in his voice. He apparently let himself in with the key I had given him. I was surprised Draco wasn't teasing her about the tears, she never liked to cry. That was one of the things her father had never approved of when she was with him, and so she merely thought of it as a weakness. Draco shut the door and moved to sit next to her by her other side. "Shh Asha, it's alright. What did he do now?"  
  
"H-h-h-he… he first said that I was ch-ch-ch-cheating on him with the both of you, a-a-a-and he started complaining how I smoke and drink and swear. Then when I told him that I wasn't cheating on him with you, he didn't believe me, so I told him it was pretty much an impossibility because you two were gay, and he called me a freak for hanging out with you two all of the time." And with that she began wailing again. Draco and I looked at each other and Draco reached over and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Sometimes I get a bit jealous when I see him getting 'touchy feel-y' with her. Draco and I aren't exactly *gay* persay, just... bisexual. Another reason why I feel a bit jealous when they cuddle. Draco likes her... and she has had a thing for Draco since day one. Besides that, I'm afraid I even like her more than in a brotherly way as well.  
  
But then again... I know I'm just a very close friend, close as a brother. But at least I have Draco.... Speaking of which, Draco was the reason why we ended up moving out here... America. Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones who had problems with me changing from "The Boy Who Lived" to "The Boy With The Alternate Lifestyle". *(A/n: Sorry, I've read that in quite a few H/D fics and HAD to insert it here!)* Even Sirius turned his back on me. I think he hurt me the worst of all.... So we decided to become muggles (Yes, muggles, and believe it or not, but Draco was the one who decided on it. *Completely* his idea.) and move out to the good ol' U.S.A. Living here in (insert mid-west state here) isn't that bad actually. And then we met Asha. Asha was a total bitch at first, really. Drake and I were sitting at a park, just resting by the swings, laughing and talking, etc. and Asha came walking past us, cigarette in one hand, a bottle of beer in the other, kicking the dirt and swearing profusely....  
  
  
  
"Hey, you mind going somewhere else to do that miss? It's a bit distracting." Draco spoke kindly, yet firmly. Draco has asthma... he doesn't like to talk about it though. The swearing wasn't what was bothering him, is was the smoke.  
  
"Screw off shithead," Asha said bitterly. What we didn't know then was that she had just totally blown up at her father and walked out on him, causing her to have to move back in with her mother. Not her favorite thing. Besides that, Kent was badgering her to pray to 'God' for forgiveness, apologize to her father, yet stay with her mother who was a good Christian influence on her. Needless to say this was *not* Asha's day.  
  
"Christ, you don't have to be so fucking bitchy." Believe it, or not, but I was actually the one to say that. Asha glared and started muttering things in a different language... sounded Asian. The only words I caught were 'shimatta', 'kisama' and 'bakas'. No clue what they meant. At least then I didn't. Asha then scowled and walked over to a tree and leaned against it, still smoking. Then some lady, who had this little boy with her by the slides saw her and went over to Asha.  
  
"You little punk! You shouldn't be in a children's playground with alcohol and cigarettes! You are a completely bad influence so get out of here this instant!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hey, lighten up. I don't see any signs prohibiting alcohol or cigarettes. Besides, this part of the park *isn't* the children's side. Over *there*, where your kid is, is the children's side," I spoke up, disgusted with this lady. That was when she turned to me and noticed Draco and my hands intertwined.  
  
"You're certainly one to talk you freak! They should ban your kind from places that children are present! Sick perverts, your whole lot!"  
  
"What, you mean British folks?" Draco said snidely.  
  
"Of course not you imbecile! I mean gay freaks such as yourselves. You should leave, incase you corrupt my young child's impressionable mind!" Jeez, this lady was really getting on our nerves, but then Asha glared at the bitch and yelled:  
  
"So what, you want your *impressionable* little child to learn to be a biased bitch such as yourself who gets her kicks by harassing people?" she sneered. The woman was speechless.  
  
After that, we sort of became friends, slowly though. It took us a little while.  
  
Wow, I miss Hogwarts. Where did that come from? Anyway, getting back to the situation at hand, Asha explained what happened after she calmed down and asked me if she could move in with me again. I gladly agreed and Drake and I offered to help her move in.  
  
"Thank you," Asha whispered so lightly that I almost couldn't hear her. Usually Asha is quite talkative, and yet sometimes she won't say a thing, or she will speak inaudibly.  
  
What happened next completely surprised us all. The buzzer for the outer door rang, so I got up and walked over to the intercom, speaking into it, "Hello?"  
  
"Potter, is Asha up there? If she is I must speak with her immediately." The harsh voice shocked me.  
  
"Er… yeah, hold on a moment."  
  
I clicked the intercom button off, pressed the buzzer so the door would open, and poked my head around to the small living room.  
  
"Asha."  
  
"Hmm?" she questioned, looking up at me.  
  
"Your father's coming up here."  
  
  
  
*(The end of Chapter One: The Breakup. Next, Chapter Two: I'm a *WHAT*?. Asha finds out a certain secret from her father, surprising all three young adults, and believe me, this is *not* what you are expecting (Unless I've told you already, ^.^). More information on Asha's father and heritage.)* 


End file.
